Roses
by K.Haruyuki
Summary: Yuuri finds himself standing, in a black suit, with the gold medal around his neck. He finishes the preparations for the gala party, looking at a bouquet at his side. Finally…


Yuuri finds himself standing, in a black suit, with the gold medal around his neck. He finishes the preparations for the gala party, looking at a bouquet at his side. _Finally…_

Finally he is ready. Raising his right hand, he brings his lips to her wedding ring, kissing her resolutely. He begins to take a deep breath, starting to feel my anxiety attack my mind. _What if he refuses? What if he laughs at my face? I know, I'm an idiot for planning this. Maybe I should throw it all away. Maybe I should leave the party and get into bed. No! Stop it!_

Biting his lower lip, Yuuri Katsuki finds himself shedding tears. _Oh no._ He picks up the phone, which vibrates on the bed with his trembling hand. He sees that his technician is calling and answering.

 _"Yuuuuuuurii, are you ready?"_ Victor Nikiforov asks excitedly.

Yuuri ends up imagining him on the other side of the line, trying to smile. But he lets out a sob.

 _"Yuuri? What's wrong?"_

He holds his hand to his mouth, trying to stifle his sobs, sliding on the wall until he sits down and cringes.

 _"Yuuri, listen to my voice. It's all right. Take a deep breath and let go, as we always did when you are having an attack. Imagine Hasetsu, imagine Hiroko-san, Toshiya-san and Mari hugging him, congratulating him on the medal. Imagine Minako, Yuuko, Takeshi, Axel, Lutz and Loop excited to see you. Imagine the beach, early morning and night, walking with me and Makka. Imagine Katsudon's great bowl that your mother will serve you ... "_ Victor is interrupted by Yuuri's muffled laughter. " _Yuuri?"_

"Thank you, Victor," he says, taking a deep breath and passing through the images Victor said in his mind.

 _"Everything's ok now?"_

"Yes," Yuuri answers. "I'll meet you at the banquet soon."

 _"Do not be late, will you?"_

"Hm," Yuuri says, hanging up.

 _I can do it._

Yuuri straightens up, picks up the bouquet and, taking a deep breath, leaves the hotel room.

 **...**

The hall is full of people. Skaters, coaches, sponsors and guests. Several people are congratulating the silver medalist, Yuri Plisetsky and bronze, Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri enters the room discreetly, seeing right away his friend Phichit Chulanont, fifth place in today's competition.

"Yuuri!" He shouts as he notices, making other people turn to him.

But Phichit advances and embraces him, congratulating him.

"Congratulations, Yuuri. You deserve this." he says.

Yuuri giggles, hugging him as well and thanking him. Phichit notices the bouquet.

"You really did?" He asks, and Yuuri says. "I need to film and post on Instagram."

"I did not expect less from you," Yuuri says, and Phichit notices his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asks, worried.

"Victor helped me," Yuuri says, nodding.

"Great. So what are you waiting to grab your man? "Phichit asks, smiling.

"I know, I know," Yuuri says, taking a deep breath.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuri ~!"

But even before he could look for Victor, Victor grabbed him hard, knocking him over and knocking him to the floor.

"It hurts ..." Yuuri speaks, and Victor realizes what he has done.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Yuuri! Are you alright? Do you know who you are? Who am I? "He starts to say, desperate.

People were beginning to approach, curious. Yuuri caresses the back of his neck, his head bowed and he takes a deep breath. _It's now._

"Victor Nikiforov," he says, holding out the flowers, a little crumpled for him. "This is for you."

Victor looks at him confused, for the bouquet of roses ... no, of origami folded in the shape of red roses. Yuuri smiles, and picks up the origami from the center, opening it and reaching for it.

"Congratulations on the bronze," he reads, smiling as Yuuri picks up another sheet and repeats the movement. "Thank you for being my coach ... Yuuri, I thank you for accepting me!"

Yuuri just smiled at him, touching the flowers.

Victor begins to pick up the origamis, opening them and reading aloud. Phichit was already recording everything from the moment his friend was knocked over, already knowing what's coming.

"Thank you for being yourself." Victor continues, leaving another rose.

Yuuri is surprised by the fact that inadvertently, this rose is last. After all, it is it who contains the most important message and the true reason of the origami bouquet. He swallows hard as Victor reaches out and picks up the last rose, unfolding it and reading, wide-eyed. Minutes pass and Yuuri notices that the hands holding the paper begin to tremble.

"Vi-Victor?" Yuuri asks nervously. "I love you. Do you want to m- "

"Yes !" Victor responds suddenly, advanced on top of him and kissing him. "I want to marry you, yes!"

Whistles, applauses, congratulations and cursing by Yurio scare the Japanese skater, who turns completely red. Victor walks away from him, getting both up and says.

"Do not you dare to drink over your account today. I want to dance with you again, and I want you to remember everything."

Yuuri Katsuki, tilts his face incorporating 'Eros', licks his lips, leaving Victor surprised.

"Never take your eyes off me," he says. "Never."

"Stay close to me. Always, "Victor responds, hugging him tightly.


End file.
